Six Seconds
by celticmusebooks
Summary: Dedicated to one of my favorite people on the planet Murphycat.


Six Seconds

"You're kidding me?' The dark haired woman sat up abruptly and pulled the thin silk sheet tightly around herself. Her normally sweet countenance twisted into a puzzled frown. "Seriously? That was it?"

Spock rose from the nest of cushions on the decking, his movement lithe, almost feline. Even in the soft dancing light from the Vulcan ansoi the umbrage fueling the imperiously raised eyebrow was unmistakable.

"You are…displeased?"

"Well… not exactly displeased… well…it's just, you know… all the mystery and hoopla, I guess I just thought…"

"You thought?"

"We'll I thought it would take longer than six seconds."

"I see. You are saying a human would have taken more time?"

"Well…" she chewed her lower lip anxiously searching for an answer. "Let's just say a human would have taken more time ..and focused more on the…um.. pleasurable aspects."

The Vulcan responded with a dismissive grunt.

"I'm sorry, Spock… I don't mean to sound ungrateful. It just…I guess it just…wasn't… what I was expecting." Drawing the sheer fabric around herself Christine Chapel frantically scanned the darkened cabin for her clothing.

"Why am I not surprised that humans would focus on only the pleasure, with no premium placed on expedience or efficiency?"

"I said I was sorry." Christine sighed as she scrambled to her feet. "It's just…the big build up, the candles, the incense…it hardly seems worth the trouble. Why didn't we just use one of the biobeds in Sickbay?"

"Would you have preferred that venue…with Doctor McCoy hovering about?"

"Well it would certainly have been 'expedient and efficient'…sheesh you act like it's a medical procedure. Ohmigod…can you just imagine the look on Leonard's face." Chapel sighed feeling frustrated that she was still unable to locate her clothing.

"I try to avoid imaging the good doctor's face whenever possible…and it is a medical procedure Christine," he said as he turned back to face her, a small crystal cup in his hand. "How is your shoulder?"

She rotated the joint tentatively. "Totally pain free., " she responded her soft voice incredulous, "Expeditious… and effective too. There's not much in the literature about Vulcan neuropressure-maybe I could do a study for the Federation Medical Journal?" She favored him with a grateful smile as she accepted the proffered glass. Taking a cautious sip of the thick ruby colored liquid she allowed her eyes to travel over his lean body. As the aura of flickering firelight washed over the well toned muscles of his torso she was reminded of an ancient Vulcan god, or perhaps a Vulcan demon, and involuntarily shuddered with pleasure.

"I should probably get dressed and get going," She said anxiously, suddenly extremely conscious of her state of undress, and the Vulcan's superior night vision. Why did these things always happen to her? Half an hour ago she was minding her own business, blissfully hopped up on pain meds abusing her medical override code to obtain a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream from the replicator in the Officer's Mess. Now a gauzy sheet of fabric was all that was preventing her from standing buck naked in front of her commanding officer. "Where are my clothes?"

His only response was to move close to her. His long fingers tenderly brushed a lock of her long dark hair back from her shoulder, then they trailed haltingly to her pale hand clutching fiercely to the sheer fabric.

"I must confess that I would prefer you not proceed with that course of action."

"Indeed?" she responded, miming his trademark raised eyebrow.

"Indeed." His fingers were now tracing a leisurely pathway along her sternum, softly, yet insistently insinuating themselves between the silky fabric and the even silkier skin of her breasts. Gently he pried the sheet from her allowing it to float silently to the decking.

His lips dutifully followed the trail his fingers blazed, leaving a path of exquisite fire in their wake. His free arm snaked possessively around her waist, and she felt certain that was the only thing keeping her standing on her feet.

"This is why." He raised his head and growled softly into her ear.

"This is why…what?" she responded breathlessly, barely able to hear his voice over the pounding of her heart.

"This" he said as he guided her back to the pillows on the floor.

"Is why," releasing the drawstring on his pants he allowed them to slide to the floor then stepped out of them.

"We didn't…" he pressed himself against her and if she'd had any question of his intentions they were quickly silenced by the unmistakable physical manifestation of his desire throbbing between them.

"Use the biobed in Sickbay."

He captured her lips with a deep probing kiss and she responded with a passion mirroring his own.

Unexpectedly she pulled back from his embrace and her sparkling sapphire eyes narrowed.

"This better take longer than six seconds mister!."

"Christine, even Vulcans understand there are times when the expedient course of action is not the most logical path to satisfaction."

Christine responded with a deep, throaty laugh. As she knelt down on the plush floor pillows and pulled Spock down beside her.

"Then here's to the path of logic."


End file.
